Adrénaline
by Noan
Summary: YAOI 2x1 Quand vous manquez de peu votre RDV avec la Mort et que l'adrénaline coule encore dans vos veines, il faut un moyen de l'évacuer...


**Voilà un petit Os qui me traînait dans la têtedepuis un petit moment à cause d'un fanart de la talentueuse Asia:**

http: -- www . endlessorbit999 . com - Wing - WingTop.html

**( Remplacez les - par des / et enlevez les espaces et vous pourrez admirez son chef d'oeuvre!!)**

**Disclamer: ben rien est à moi!**

**Résumé: Quand vous manquez de peu votre RDV avec la Mort et que l'adrénaline coule encore dans vos veines, il faut un moyen de l'évacuer...**

**ATTENTION LEMON!!!!**

**Merci à Siashini qui corrige plus vite que son ombre!!**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture.**

**-**

**-**

**Adrénaline :**

-

-

L'adrénaline coulait encore dans leurs veines en partie exsangues.

Cette fois-ci, le combat avait été rude et ils avaient dû puiser dans leurs dernières ressources pour ne pas se faire tuer.

Bien d'autres à leur place seraient morts mais ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui, ils étaient d'anciens pilotes de gundam.

-

A la fin de la guerre, seuls Heero, Duo et Wufei s'étaient engagés chez les Preventers.

Au bout de 2 ans, Wufei avait lâché l'uniforme, préférant commencer des études, dégoûté par le sang et la violence.

Les deux autres avaient tenu bon, comme s'ils avaient besoin du stress du combat pour vivre.

Tellement qu'ils avaient rejoint une unité spéciale, de ceux qui agissent dans l'ombre, risquant leur vie à chaque seconde pour le bonheur de milliers d'autres.

-

La tension, l'adrénaline des combats étaient leur quotidien et pourtant, cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose en plus.

Cette fois-ci, la mort était passée beaucoup trop près, même si, dans le feu de l'action, ils n'y avaient pas fait attention.

Ce fut en rentrant à la base, les muscles encore tendus par le trop récent affrontement qu'ils en prirent réellement conscience.

-

Contrairement à son habitude, Heero ne commença pas par son rapport de mission.

Contrairement à son habitude, Duo ne se jeta pas directement sous une douche brûlante.

Non, les blessures étaient trop nombreuses et la tension trop forte, leur esprit encore trop embrumé par les décharges de douleur et d'adrénaline.

Aussi se retrouvèrent-ils désœuvrés, énervés, excités dans leur bureau.

-

Heero était entré en premier mais n'alla pas jusqu'à son bureau.

Pour la 1ère fois dans sa vie, il doutait que son corps lui obéisse.

La douleur des blessures était complètement inhibée par l'adrénaline qui courait à vive allure dans ses veines et il doutait vraiment qu'il puisse s'asseoir pour rédiger son rapport.

De toute façon, il était incapable de réfléchir de manière cohérente.

Pour l'instant, les seules choses dont il était conscient étaient son besoin urgent d'un exutoire et la présence, de plus en plus imposante de son compagnon d'arme.

Il sentait l'air s'électrifier de plus en plus et quand le bruit sourd d'un choc contre le mur résonna dans la pièce, son corps se tourna de lui-même vers Duo.

-

Duo balança son sac contre le mur en un bruit mât.

Il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'ils avaient pris la fuite, incapable de décrisper la mâchoire.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, fracasser son bureau en deux ou de balancer quelques coups de poings mais rien ne vint.

La colère trop froide qui l'animait l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste supplémentaire. Il se connaissait trop bien, un seul souffle de travers et il commettait un meurtre.

Un mouvement le fit relever la tête et son regard plongea dans celui, trop noir d'Heero.

-

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement.

Heero jeta un bref coup d'œil au sac éventré gisant au sol.

Un sourire moqueur étira lentement ses lèvres.

« Baka. »

Les yeux de Duo se durcirent.

« Shut up !! »

L'atmosphère s'alourdit brusquement et il ne manquait qu'une étincelle pour la faire exploser.

Ce fut Heero qui craqua l'allumette après quelques secondes qui leur parurent, à tous deux, une éternité.

« Fais-moi taire si tu peux ! »

Duo grogna comme un animal enragé et se jeta sur son compagnon d'arme.

-

Ils tombèrent au sol et roulèrent pour prendre l'avantage.

Les coups fusèrent à une redoutable rapidité.

Ils se relevèrent puis retombèrent pour se redresser encore sans cesser d'échanger des coups.

Plusieurs minutes durant, d'aucun n'eut le dessus sur l'autre jusqu'à ce que, excédé, Duo plaque brutalement Heero contre le mur, clouant ses mains de part et d'autres de sa tête, empêchant tout mouvement de sa part.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, la peau moite, le souffle erratique, leur bouche à un cheveu l'une de l'autre.

Malgré les coups, l'atmosphère ne s'était pas allégée, bien que la nature est changée.

D'électrique, elle était devenue brûlante.

Un éclat infime dans les yeux bleus de Prusse fit céder la colère à une pulsion plus animale dans ceux de Duo.

Sans crier gare, l'Américain se pencha sur la bouche de l'Asiatique, légèrement blessée et lécha, sensuellement, le filet de sang qui s'attardait sur les rondeurs charnues.

Le corps contre lui frémit et un gémissement plaintif s'échappa des lèvres du Japonais.

Sans s'éloigner, Duo observa le visage ambré, bleuté à certains endroits, penché en arrière, offert.

Les mèches brunes collées par la sueur et la poussière voilaient légèrement les yeux mi-clos du Japonais.

Un autre genre de tension s'insinua dans le corps du natté.

Avec une douceur qui contrastait avec les coups qu'ils avaient échangés quelques instants plus tôt, Duo prit possession des lèvres gonflées.

Un gémissement mourut contre sa bouche et la douceur fit place au désir.

Planquant son corps un peu plus sur celui de l'Asiatique, le baiser devint dévoreur d'âme, leur faisant tous deux oublier les combats, le sang, les blessures, la douleur.

Ils gémirent tous deux et les corps reprirent leur vie propre.

Sans interrompre le baiser, Duo lâcha les poignets meurtris d'Heero pour l'attraper sous les fesses et le soulever.

Les mains de Japonais se fichèrent immédiatement dans la natte en grande partie défaite et ses jambes entourèrent les puissants reins de l'Américain.

Celui-ci le mena jusqu'à son bureau dont il débarrassa le bordel d'un ample mouvement de bras pour l'y déposer.

-

Très vite, le reste des vêtements qu'ils portaient furent abandonnés au bas du meuble et la bouche et les mains de Duo partirent à la conquête du corps de l'Asiatique.

Il n'y avait aucune tendresse dans ses gestes mais une urgence mue par la mort qu'ils avaient faillie rencontrer.

Plus tard peut-être viendrait la douceur et les mots, si, au-delà du corps, leurs cœurs consentaient à un « après ».

Là, seul le besoin d'assouvir le désir, d'apaiser la tension, avait de l'importance.

Les gémissements d'Heero emplirent bientôt la pièce et Duo, n'y résistant plus, s'engouffra dans son corps jusqu'à la grade en exaltant un grondement rauque.

Il prit un instant pour récupérer son souffle que l'étroitesse du Japonais avait momentanément coupé et l'embrassa longuement pour lui faire oublier la douleur de son intrusion brutale.

Finalement, Heero bougea les hanches en murmurant tout contre les lèvres de l'Américain.

« Onegai… Duo… »

Le sus-nommé sourit et répondit au chuchotis.

« All that you want. »

Le jeune homme donna quelques petits coups de reins et au 1er râle de plaisir du Japonais, il se lâcha.

Il ramena le corps d'Heero contre lui, embrassant fiévreusement son cou et son épaule qu'il mordait par moment, laissant échapper par instant, un grondement sourd tandis qu'Heero s'accrochait comme il pouvait à l'Américain, une des ses jambes maintenue par une main pâle autour des reins qui le pilonnaient durement, ses mains empoignant les épaules opalines.

-

Au paroxysme du plaisir, les jambes de Duo lâchèrent et ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol, Heero s'empalant brutalement sur l'Américain, le faisant jouir violemment.

La soudaine contraction du corps du Japonais eut raison de lui et Duo le suivit dans la jouissance.

Heero s'affaissa dans les bras de Duo qui se resserrèrent sur lui en une étreinte possessive.

-

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, savourant cette unique moment de paix mais déjà leurs blessures et leurs devoirs se rappelaient à eux.

Après un dernier baiser plus doux que leur étreinte, ils se levèrent, partir chacun de leur côté pour une douche, se soigner, se rhabiller avant de faire leur rapport.

-

Plus tard…

Plus tard, ils se rappelleraient de ce moment privilégié.

Plus tard, ils y réfléchiraient à tête reposée.

Alors, peut-être que, ils admettraient enfin que ce n'est pas leur métier qui les exalte, que ce n'est pas ce besoin de se battre encore et toujours qui les font se lever le matin.

Alors, peut-être pourront-ils comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de raison pour être ensemble.

-

-

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu!!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


End file.
